


Collection of one-shots

by TruthfulNomad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angels, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Meteor, One-Shots, Passion, Picnics, Romance, Sensuality, Stargazing, Trauma, Wingfic, bed sharing, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulNomad/pseuds/TruthfulNomad
Summary: A collection of one-shots produced by the tumblr rare-pair monthly challenges. Featuring Castiel/Hannah, Dean/Jo, Sam/Eileen, Crowley/Meg.





	1. July prompt: Under a Prairie Moon

**Author's Note:**

> July #20:Prompt: Stargazing: Castiel and Hannah enjoy a picnic on the prairie where they explore their senses under the vast prairie sky.

**Under the Prairie Moon**

  
“Emotions, feelings… they are dangerous temptations.”  
  
Those words played over in Castiel’s head as he moved through the hallway of the Winchester’s bunker towards the kitchen where he thought he heard chatter. As he came into the doorway, he found Hannah talking to Sam standing over the coffee machine. The aroma of the coffee filled the air. They were both talking to one another, their attention on the coffee maker neither had noticed him yet.  
  
Castiel observed the scene before feeling a presence beside him. Glancing sideways, he saw Dean standing there dressed in his bathrobe, watching the scene as well.  
  
“Dean you should be resting,” Castiel pointed out, casting a look of concern Dean’s way. Dean hadn’t been human again for very long. Castiel and Hannah had arrived just in time to help cure him of being a demon. Tension still hung in the air, Dean still had the mark, and Castiel’s grace, though replenished by Adina, was still fading. But for now, for right now, they could all take a deep breath.   
  
“You and her have been traveling together all this time?” Dean asked, ignoring Castiel’s insistence on further rest as they watched Hannah and Sam interact. “How’s that been?”  
  
“Good,” Castiel replied. “We’ve been hunting rogue angels who have refused to return to heaven after the fall. They got a taste of freedom and are unwilling to give it up.”  
  
“Can’t say I blame them,” Dean said with a shrug. He studied the angel for a minute as Castiel kept his gaze on Hannah. A pause passed between them. “Cas… are you two… you know.”  
  
Castiel whirled quickly to meet Dean’s green eyes, startled at that blunt statement. “No,” he said quickly. Though, as he thought on it, he’d recalled the few moments between them. How she’d grabbed his arm, the despair in her eyes over his impending death. How he’d felt when Adina threatened Hannah’s life.  
  
“I told her that the mission was too important,” he said after a while. “That emotions are dangerous temptations. But… when I saw Adina holding a blade to Hannah’s neck… I felt…”  
  
“Yeah…” Dean sighed. He understood. “Look, man, I know you angels don’t really… get things sometimes. And I know there are a lot of things on all of our plates right now. But… and I don’t mean to go all Hallmark on you; I’d hate to see you overlook a good thing.”  
  
Castiel cocked his head, looking at Dean. He wasn’t sure he understood. Dean sighed and continued. “Look you two have been hanging around the bunker for a few days now. Sam and I have both noticed.”  
  
“Noticed what?” Castiel asked. He had an idea he knew what Dean meant, even if he tried not to see it himself.  
  
“Dude, you must be blind,” Dean replied. “Haven’t you noticed the way she looks at you? And it’s not just that crazy cultish way from before. And yeah, I know you know about as much as some 15-year-old prom date when it comes to this sort of thing, but I think you should take it seriously. Because you two could have something important here.”  
  
“How are feelings important?” Castiel asked. “I’m an angel, Dean.”  
  
“Yeah, I got that,” Dean shook his head. “Look, man, I gotta say I’m a little envious. You two have something going on that Sam, and I have had very little of. And we’re human. I’m not even talking about a chance to get laid either; I’m talking about the real deal. Those kind of feelings are about as common as winning the lottery, and you’d be a fool to pass that up.”  
  
Castiel sighed. He couldn’t deny that the experience over the past few days had been enjoyable. Maybe even more than enjoyable. The hours he’d spent talking to Hannah about humanity as they drove had meant more to him than he had realized.   
  
And it was all too clear to him how she felt. Though she had tried to deny it, she’d demonstrated multiple times how she felt. Pleading with him over his grace, even willing to go as far as to let Metatron out of prison. He would never have imagined that someone, another angel no less, would make that kind of effort for him.  
  
“How… do I proceed?” He asked after a time. Dean shrugged.   
  
“Leave that to me and Sammy,” Dean said, somewhat cryptically. With that, he strode into the kitchen, finally gaining the attention of its two occupants, who both looked in their direction. “Hey Sammy!” he said. “Get dressed; we need to go into town.”  
  
“Town?” Sam looked confused. “What for?”  
  
“Some things,” Dean said simply, grabbing Sam by the arm and hauling him away. Castiel approached Hannah who held a mug of coffee in both her hands. Her blue eyes scanned him as he came to stand in front of her.  
  
“Castiel,” she greeted as she inhaled the steam rising up from the coffee. “Sam Winchester was showing me how this device works. Coffee contains caffeine, and I thought perhaps it would help you get your energy back.”  
  
Castiel had to smile at the subtle ways Hannah tried to care for him. He doubted that something as simple as caffeine would cure his fading grace, but he took the mug from her hands and took a sip, feeling touched.  
  
“Hannah,” he began, seriously, as he motioned for her to follow him as he moved to sit down at the table. She focused her attention on him as she sat down across the table, watching eagerly as he took another sip of coffee. “We should be heading out soon. Now that Dean is on the mend, we have to turn our attention to gathering all the rogue angels.”  
  
“I understand,” she said, her eyes never moving away from him. He locked eyes with hers, those large blue eyes of hers conveyed something he hadn’t considered before. Not just emotion- which for an angel was unique enough- but passion. Depth.  
  
“I’d like to know something before we go,” he continued. “What do you want?” She cocked her head in confusion.  
  
“Want?” she repeated as if he’d asked a very difficult question. And he knew he had. “I don’t understand. What do my wants have to do with this mission?”  
  
“Everything,” Castiel said quickly, then, leaning forward, “I appreciate your effort on this mission. I couldn’t have come this far without you. But I’m afraid I’ve neglected your wishes, so I’d like to know what they are.”  
  
She looked stunned. She blinked, glancing down at her hands as she seemed unsure of what she should say. “I want what you want,” she replied.   
  
Castiel sighed. How could he make her understand? It’s not as if he could blame her for her confusion. She was an angel; angels were hardwired to obey. The idea of having their own choices was foreign. He recalled how hard it was for him to learn how to think for himself when he first met Sam and Dean.  
  
He got up from his chair and moved around the table to sit down beside her. She swiveled in her seat to gaze up at him before he sat down and shifted to be eye level with her. “Hannah,” he began. “There are certain things to being on Earth that you should understand. Down here, it’s important to be able to think for yourself. Develop your own interests, tastes, and desires. Make your own choices. You don’t need me to tell you what to do.”  
  
“But we are angels, Castiel,” she pointed out. “Freedom is what breeds rogues like Daniel and Adina. I don’t want to be like them. I want to be an angel.”  
  
“I want to be an angel too,” Castiel agreed. “But I’ve learned that there is some flexibility, a common ground between their way and our way. Sometimes you have to understand that not everything is so clear-cut, especially down here on Earth. Not everything is about law and order. Sometimes we have to learn to make our own decisions. It was something I had to learn once.”  
  
“And how did you learn?” Hannah asked curiously. “How do I decide what I want? What if I decide wrong?”  
  
“I’m still learning,” Castiel responded. “And I agree it is a risk. My choices have cost me dearly in the past, and I’ve made some mistakes that have hurt myself and those around me. But I think I’ve gained a lot as well. My friendship with Sam and Dean, I wouldn’t have had that if I didn’t learn to think for myself. I’m offering you the same thing.”  
  
He could almost see her mulling this over in her mind. He worried that he wouldn’t be able to get through to her. Maybe Dean was wrong about all of this; maybe there was no emotion at work here, maybe she was just an angel following another angel. But when she glanced back at him, she wore a pensive look on her face. Hesitantly, she reached her hand over and placed it over his on the table. He responded by taking her hand and placing it in between both of his.   
  
“I want you to live, Castiel,” she said. “You said emotions were dangerous, so I’ve tried to avoid them. But when I think of you’re fading grace, about how I might be forced to watch you deteriorate again and there is nothing I can do to stop it…” she suddenly turned her eyes away from him, glancing in the opposite direction so he couldn’t see her face.  
  
“We will cross that bridge when we come to it,” he offered. He knew the subject of his death had been a sensitive one between them and he hadn’t realized till then how he’d continued to ignore and brush off her feelings over it every time she brought it up. He felt a twinge of guilt over he hadn’t stopped to consider her in this at all before. “For now, I want to focus on you, Hannah.”  
  
“How do I do that?” she asked. She pressed the palm of her hand against her torso as if indicated something inside of her. “I have felt… things. Curiosities.”  
  
“I’ll show you,” Castiel offered. “But you have to be open to exploring new experiences. Can you?”  
  
She nodded. Castiel took in a breath, feeling somewhat satisfied. He’d taken the first step. Retracted what he’d said before and given her the permission she needed to explore herself. They would take the rest of the steps together.  
  
00000   
  
Dean hadn’t been lying when he said he and Sam had a plan. Later that evening, Castiel found himself hiking out across the prairie that surrounded the bunker, heading for a far-off hill. He carried a boom box, a picnic basket, and a few blankets. He glanced down at his attire. Sam and Dean had thought of everything, though Castiel failed to see the point of changing his clothes. He wore a pair of trousers, a simple white shirt, and a blazer.  
  
Glancing over at Hannah, he admired her change of clothing. She wore a long flowing bright blue floral maxi dress and carried a large bouquet of lavender sprays. The way the dress flowed behind her in the wind, along with her dark chestnut hair dancing around her head made her seem almost fantasy like. Castiel had to admire her beauty, her gracefulness. She was like a fairy moving effortlessly through the grass. Of course, being an angel, Castiel could see more of her than just her vessel. He saw the beautiful white creamy wings with golden yellow tips. He’d seen them all along, though they were invisible to humans. They were a sharp contrast to his ebony black wings.  
  
“What did they call this?” Hannah asked as she glanced at him. She frowned when she caught his eyes lingering over her form. “Am I wearing this garment wrong?” she asked with concern. “Sam Winchester told me to wear it.”  
  
“No,” he assured her, clearing his throat, feeling embarrassed that he’d been caught staring. “I like it. It’s… flattering.” He stumbled over his words, but he hoped he put her mind at ease. Blushing, he turned his attention to the prairie ahead of them. “This is a picnic,” he explained. “It’s a ritual that humans often engage in.” He stopped when he finally made it to the top of the hill. From this vantage, they could see far off in the distance as the prairie seemed to stretch on all around them.   
  
Hannah gazed down at the farms and small communities dotting the landscape below. As Castiel spread out a blanket and knelt down to set his items on it, he watched her reaction carefully. She looked astonished by the spectacular sight, though he noted a hint of confusion in her eyes.  
  
“Humans alter the landscape,” Hannah commented as Castiel stood and moved to her side. “They put up fences and barriers that block animals from coming and going as they please.”  
  
“It’s their nature,” Castiel offered. “Humans like to hoard their possessions, even the land. It’s unfortunate, I agree.”  
  
“There’s no need for fences, borders, or walls,” Hannah responded. “If humans allowed one another the freedom to come and go as they pleased, perhaps it would be better for them. Why create countries and kingdoms when they are all just humans in the end?”  
  
“That’s a complicated question,” Castiel admitted. “I’m not sure I have a good answer. Humans are driven to hoard resources and compete with one another. There is much I admire about them, but there is much more that is very flawed. Humans can be violent, greedy, bigoted, and many are quite dangerous. But others can be kind, selfless, brave, and valiant. And let’s not forget that we angels are not without our flaws.”  
  
He motioned for her to sit down on the blanket as he did so as well. He opened the basket and laid out all its contents. A bottle of wine, cheddar cheese, bleu cheese, coppa salami, beef jerky, crackers and vinegar spread, horseradish, olives, smoked salmon, and some brownies. Hannah gazed over the food with fascination.  
  
“We are here to explore our senses,” Castiel explained. “Sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. Humans can derive great pleasure out of these sensations, and I want you to learn about the things you find appealing.”  
  
Hannah surveyed all the food items set out before her while Castiel turned on the boom box which started playing soothing piano music. Castiel watched Hannah’s reaction carefully as she listened. “I like this sound,” she said as she gazed out over the prairie. “And the sounds around us.” Castiel listened up as well. The day’s symphony of birds chirping in the thick grass, of thrushes and pheasants calling to one another across the vast seas of golden yellow, were being replaced by crickets chirping, frogs croaking, and owls hooting. That mixed with the piano music made for a pleasant melody.  
  
Castiel turned his attention to the food. He was unfamiliar with much of it, and he wanted Hannah to have a good first experience with eating, so he had to select something carefully. Making his decision, he grabbed the brownie and handed it to her. “Many humans are fond of sweets and of chocolate in particular,” he explained as she took it from his hand and examined it cautiously. For a moment it looked like she was going to back out, she seemed hesitant, almost disgusted with the prospect of eating.  
  
“Try it,” he urged gently. Finally, she took a small bite, chewing thoughtfully, before her eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
“I had no idea!” she exclaimed triumphantly, a bright smile crossing her face. Castiel let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and couldn’t help but smile as well; her excitement was contagious. “Chocolate. It’s so… stimulating!” She eagerly finished the entire brownie, and he frowned a little, realizing he wasn’t going to get any of it. Her eyes scanned the rest of the items spread out before her and one by one, encouraged by the success of the brownie, she and Castiel tried each one.  
  
Not all of the food items were successful, the horseradish and the vinegar spread caused a rather violent response, and Castiel frowned as Hannah gagged, spitting them both out into the grass.  
  
Castiel turned to the wine. Hannah started a little when he popped the bottle opened and poured each of them a glass. He handed Hannah one as they both leaned back on their sides, beside each other. Hannah sipped her wine and peered across the small space between them, her eyes sparkled in the brilliant orange of the sunset. “What comes next?” she asked. Her mood had lightened considerably; there was a lightheartedness, almost playful way that the wind rustled her hair as the dark trusses danced about her face.  
  
“We watch the stars,” he explained. They finished their wine and Castiel, feeling a chilly breeze between them, retrieved the other blanket and draped it over Hannah as she shifted to a laying position in the grass and stared up at the sky. He watched her for a moment, her eyes wide with wonder. Satisfied with what he saw in her eyes, he settled down beside her, his body beside hers, as he focused on the sky.  
  
Powdery white clouds passed overhead, illuminated in shades of purples, oranges, and yellows as the sun cast it’s last light on them. The moon took its place, a massive round full moon, glowing at them as the sky darkened and one by one, billions and billions of stars began to fill the sky.  
  
“They’re so endless,” Hannah commented from beside him, her voice soft and expressive. “I could never tire of them. They were the one thing that got me through…”  
  
Castiel moved his head to glance at her. The faraway look in her eyes told him she was recalling something. But before she could continue, she suddenly let out a gasp. Castiel turned his gaze and saw a meteor shoot across the sky. Then another. Soon, dozens and dozens started raining from the sky. The meteor shower had begun, but it didn't have the intended effect. Hannah tensed noticeably beside him as she shot up to a sitting position.  
  
“No!” She exclaimed emotionally. “The angels!” She visibly shook, gripping her head in between her hands as if trying to physically push the image out of her mind.  
  
“No, it’s not,” Castiel assured her as he sat up to face her, wincing at the fear he saw in her eyes. “They’re just meteors. Pieces of rock. It’s not an angel fall. I-” without warning, she surged forward, her head collided against the top of his chest. Her body quivered and he, surprised by the sudden embrace, pulled her in.  
  
“Oh Hannah,” he said, his breath rustling her hair as he pressed his head against the top of her neck, bundling her tightly between himself and the blanket she had wrapped around her. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t realized.” The angel fall, which Hannah had been a victim of, had been very traumatic, and although he hadn’t been part of it, he could only have imagined the terror, the confusion.  
  
After a moment of shaking, Hannah composed herself and sat upright, her eyes rising up to meet his, glistening with emotion. “It was terrifying,” she admitted. “To be alone in this strange land. So alone, Castiel. And all I wanted to do was go home.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” he offered, feeling that all too familiar twinge of guilt. “For my part in your horror.”  
Hannah regarded him for a moment, saying nothing, just looking. And Castiel looked right back, searching the depth of emotion in those big, soulful eyes.

The fear slowly faded from her face to be replaced with something else. Something more sensual. She shifted, inching closer, so close to him, so close he could feel the heat of desire coming off of her. Her eyes glistened in sultry passion, becking him silently. He leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers gently, closing his eyes, savoring the sensation.   
  
She leaned into him, and he lowered himself back to the grass, pulling her down with him, never breaking the kiss. The moment between them was sweet but powerful. When she pulled back, only to shift back down to the ground, he responded by pulling her against him, and she returned the kiss greedily and without abandon.   
  
That was how two angels fell in love, stargazing under the prairie sky. 


	2. Sept prompt: Two Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comforts Hannah after she was violently attacked by other angels.

“We’ll find whoever did this, I promise,” Castiel said as he locked the motel room door and turned to face the angel perched on the edge of his bed. Hannah’s body trembled as she hugged her arms against herself. 

 

“I feel weak,” she stammered softly, her voice shaky as she looked up at him after he walked across the room to stand in front of her, looking at her ruined disheveled form for the first time. “Tired, nauseous. Is that normal?”

 

“At first yes,” Castiel admitted. He felt his cheeks flush red with heated rage as he looked over her injuries. Her clothes were torn and dirty and she sported a large bruise directly under her eye which was turning a dark angry purple. He spotted a few cuts and bruises in the holes of her grey blazer and blue jeans. He’d kill whoever did this, he swore to himself.

 

“It gets easier,” he assured her as he cautiously sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, glancing at her with a look of sympathy. She looked at him and he couldn’t quite place what he saw in those deep blue eyes of hers, except perhaps a vulnerability, a fragileness that had not been there before this.

 

Who was he kidding? It never got easier. Hannah had lost her grace, and not just lost it, it had been violently removed from her body by her own kind. It was one of the most terrifying things that could happen to an angel. She’d been violated in a way that a human could never hope to experience. Her essence, her angelic lifesblood had been removed and with it, her power, her immortality, leaving her vulnerable and shaken to the core.

 

“It helps to talk about it,” he suggested after watching as she visibly shook, her eyes wide with fear they darted around the room nervously. She held her hands out in front of her, examining the way that they trembled. “If you want to.”

 

She glanced up at him. “I-t’s c-cold,” she stammered, her eyes studying his face, closely, as if suddenly needing to take in every single feature. “I’m so cold…”

 

Castiel responded by removing his trenchcoat and draping it around her shoulders. He didn’t realize that simple act of comfort would have been the catalyst for the turbulence of her emotions to break free, but as her lip started to tremble and one lone tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, he moved to brush it away from with his thumb and she practically melted into his arms, head colliding with his chest as she broke into soft sobs.

 

Castiel blinked, not quite sure what to do at first. How did he comfort an angel who had been the victim of such violence? He’d had his grace forced out of him before but nothing like this. Metatron had taken his grace to be used in a spell, the angels who had ambushed Hannah, attacked her, forced the grace out of her body, and then, for added measure, had beaten her afterwards, as if to remind her of her sudden humanity.

 

“Why did they do this?” Hannah sobbed against him. Castiel sighed and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, tight and secure. Gently gripping the back of her head while she buried her face into his chest, he just held her as she wept.

 

“I don’t know, Hannah,” Castiel murmured, pressing his chin on the the top of her head. “I don’t know. But it’s going to be okay. I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

 

Hannah said nothing for a moment, as if digesting that information, wondering if she could trust this. After a moment, she lifted her head to look at him, her eyes red rimmed, the tracks of her tears visible on her face. She looked him in the eye for a moment and he just looked back, they studied each other. 

 

Castiel felt the sudden flutter of his stomach as he continued to stare. He effortlessly pressed his palm to her forehead and let his healing powers flow to her, healing her physical injuries completely, then, in an effort to sooth her emotional injuries, he cupped her face in both of his hands. “I’ll take care of it,” he promised. “I don’t know how but I will. But in the meantime, you should-”

 

He was cut off when she suddenly surged forward to press her lips to his urgently. He grunted, a little startled by the sudden kiss, but when she turned her head slightly, deepening the kiss, he felt his resolve melt away. He brushed a hand to the side of her face, moving his fingers through her hair as he returned the kiss, closing his eyes tightly savoring the sensation.

 

It was this act that completely erased Castiel’s changed thoughts. It awakened something within him, something he never knew he was capable of. This sudden growing need for her, was this what lust was? Or was this something more? The feeling of her soft lips, how her skin felt under his finger tips. The way he wanted to make every angel who dared to touch her suffer. 

 

When she broke the kiss to train her eyes back on his, he searched her eyes for meaning. “How did you learn to do that?” he whispered softly. Her eyes glistened with sensual depths. She only shrugged.

 

“It felt right,” she replied, her voice equally soft and full of emotion. “I felt as though I needed to… am I wrong?”

 

She frowned for a moment as the thought that she might have made the wrong move crossed her mind. 

 

“You’re not wrong,” he assured her, gazing at the woman draped in his own trench coat. He sighed. “You’re in a vulnerable emotion state, you may not be thinking clearly.”

 

“And what if I am thinking clearly?” she asked. “I’m human now… don’t humans possess the freedom to choose their own fate?”

 

“They do,” Castiel confirmed as they continued to lock eyes, his voice softening to a whisper as he realized the longer that he looked at her, the harder that feeling in his gut was to ignore. “But most humans are also aware that their choices have consequences.”

 

“Consequences,” Hannah repeated as her eyes moved to his lips, “you mean like sexual intercourse?”

 

Castiel flushed red at her bluntness. She cocked her head, puzzled. “W-well,” he stammered. “Yes, in some cases, I suppose it could lead to that.” He played innocent, trying to ignore the growing heat between them.

 

Hannah’s eye glanced to the bed they were sharing at the moment. Then she glanced back at him. “Let there be consequences then,” she suggested as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

 

Castiel didn’t need human instincts to know what to do next. He let his feelings, his desires direct him. That familiar feeling of sensation in his lower body, that heat that seemed to engulf him, that feeling of electricity when he touched her. He brushed his fingers gently through her hair while simultaneously letting himself press against her, encouraging her to lower herself down onto the bed.

 

As Hannah lay down on the bed, her legs dangled off the edge as Castiel sat on his knees above her. He gazed down at her, admiring her. She only gazed up at him, waiting. He knelt down and kissed her deeply, opening his mouth as he tenderly, amorously connected with her. She breathed in, placing a hand on his chin as her breath on his mouth sent shivers along his spine like he had never felt before.

 

As they remained, their lips locked together, neither daring to break the connection, Castiel slid his hands under her and in one fell move lifted her and pulled her farther up onto the bed, lowering her head into the pillow. She made no move to stop him, only kept kissing, her breath becoming more hurried, her touch becoming more intense.

 

He sat up to pull at his trench coat pulling it free from her shoulders, then her own grey blazer, one by one removing her clothing. As he knelt to pull off her white blouse, he looked into her eyes. “Do you really want this?” he asked. She nodded but there was this sudden look of fear in her eyes as she lay there, topless, below him. Castiel frowned with concern.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting up on his knees. She was shaking again, suddenly avoiding his gaze. “Hannah…”

 

“I can’t stop thinking about them,” she said, eyes flicking to his. “What they did… I liked this, what we were doing… but all of a sudden I can’t stop thinking about them. How they hurt me…”

 

Castiel sighed in sympathy as he looked over her bare chest and torso. The mood was quickly gone but the need for intimacy was still there between both of them. She needed comfort, but this wasn’t the kind of comfort she needed. He realized how traumatized she truly was.

 

He said nothing, just got off the bed. He took off his shoes and his own clothes, changing into a simple t-shirt and night shorts. Then he approached her. She lay on the bed watching him curiously. He pulled off her shoes which prompted her to sit up. He pulled the blankets of the bed back. “Lay down,” he instructed softly. “It’s okay, Hannah.” He had a plan.

 

She slid herself in between the sheets and he got into the bed with her. Gently, he pulled her into his arms. She lay her head on his chest as he tucked them both into the bed. He just held her like that as she buried her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her bare back soothingly.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said in a shaky voice. “I’m sorry I ruined… this…”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Hannah,” Castiel murmured, holding her as they lay in bed together. “Shh…” he soothed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

Somehow, this felt just as powerful as what they had intended to do. This was as intimate, as passionate, as loving as making love could ever have been. She needed this and he could be this for her for as long as she needed. It would be a long time until the trauma fully left her and for her to heal properly.

 

After a moment of laying in his arms, she lifted her head to gaze into his eyes, her own eyes glistened with moisture. “Will you stay here with me?” she asked. “Sleep here with me?”

 

“Of course,” Castiel replied, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Of course they both knew that he was an angel and didn’t need sleep, and with her grace gone, she did, but that didn’t matter. She wanted him to sleep with her, to hold her through the night, keep her safe, and that’s what he would do.

 

She lowered her head to kiss him deeply and he closed his eyes savoring the moment before pulling her back into his arms.

 

That was how they stayed that night. And that was the first time Castiel shared a bed with someone he loved, really loved. There was no sex, no giving into carnal desires, just two angels sharing raw intimacy in a way they both needed. Castiel knew it wouldn’t be their last moment like this.


	3. Thanksgiving with the king and queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Meg teach their demonic minions how to be thankful on Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPN Rare Ship CC round: 22   
> Prompt: Nosferatu  
> Ship: Crowley/Meg  
> Word Count: 1264  
> Warnings: graphic gore

“What do you think?” Crowley asked as he and Meg strode up to the foreboding castle situated high on the cliffside overlooking the wild and rugged seas below. “Is this place us or what?”

The dense, menacing fog and the crows cawing in the branches of the dead, leafless trees, or the wolves howling in the distance did nothing to dampen Crowley’s mood. He only smiled smugly and draped an arm around Meg’s shoulders.

“Looks like a fixer uper,” Meg said casually as the two of them strode through the gate, confident and content. 

“Name please,” the demon at the door took their coats and signed them in.

“Thank you, my good man,” Crowley said before glancing at Meg. She wore a black shimmery evening gown and knee length black leather boots. Scarlett red lips, hair curled down her shoulders, and pearl jewelry completed her ensemble and Crowley was confident that they were both the epitome of style that night.

The butler arrived. “Dinner is being served in the dining room,” he explained. “We’re glad you can make it, your majesty.” 

The mansion was steeped in gothic design. Red velvet carpet lined the entrance foyer, framed portraits of former inhabitants lining the walls, an elegant wide winding staircase leading to the upper level, huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, torches lining the carpet, and the haunting sound of pipe organs playing from somewhere above them.

Crowley straightened the collar of his tuxedo and followed the butler, Meg on his arm. They were led into the dining area. Before them was a long table spanning the length of the large yet cozy dining room. The table was lined with demons who sat, happily commiserating amongst themselves. Few bothered to look up at the entrance of their king and were far too preoccupied with the massive spread of food decorating the table.

A Thanksgiving to end all thanksgivings. A turkey, a duck, and a goose all with crackling brown skin gleaming in the light of the massive gleaming crystal and diamond chandelier above. Mounds and mounds of mashed potatoes. Candied yams topped with marshmallows. Green bean casserole. Cranberry sauce, potato salad, and fruit salad. Deviled eggs galore.

And all served on the finest china, complete with large silver goblets full of the most excellent ale. The most delicate white silk tablecloth. And of course, two thrones at the head of the table, large, gothic designed chairs with red velvet upholstery.

It was an event fit for a king and Crowley was happy to take advantage. After all, he had his queen at his side, and his, well, he couldn’t precisely say faithful minions, but his obedient minions, in any case, all seated before him.

As Crowley and Meg crossed the room to stand in front of their thrones, he looked at the demons before him. “An unsavory, duplicitous bunch,” Meg commented with slight irritation. “Can’t even wait for royalty to arrive before stuffing their gluttonous faces.”

“Well, I suppose it’s to be expected,” Crowley commented. When the demons finally did look up from their feasting and noticed the king standing before them, one by one, they fell silent, silverware clanking to their plates.

“Bout time you gluttonous slobs stop feeding your unholy gullets and notice me,” Crowley replied. “Now then, here’s the part where you tell papa what you are all thankful for and maybe if you are all on your best behavior, you’ll find something special in your stalkings this year,” Crowley spoke in a purposely condescending manner, as he was used to speaking to his black-eyed minions this way.

A few mumbles could be heard across the table as the demons exchanged glances with one another. Crowley pursed a lip, noting that the lack of seriousness in the crowd was more than a little obnoxious.

Fortunately, Meg was happy to step in. “Alright you little ass nuggets,” she put her hands on her shoulders. “It’s time to introduce you to our new pet.” With that, Meg clapped her hands once loudly, and the door behind her burst opened. In lumbered a straggly figure.

“Ahh, Nosferatu,” Crowley greeted. “Do come in.” he motioned for the creature to come forth. He was a homely little creature, to say the least. He stood barely two feet tall. His greyish skin seemed to cling tightly to his bones. His bald, light bulb shaped head jiggled about on his stringy neck as he skittered slowly across the floor, his feet swooshing across the carpet. 

The sound he made when he breathed was audibly notable. Short, raspy, nasally pants as his mouth hung open in a dazed grin. Pointed teeth poked out from his gurgling mouth as he finally came to stand in between Crowley and Meg at the head of the table. He gazed hungrily at all the demon faces.

“A vampire midget?” one demon piped up, a lack of intimidation clear in his voice. “Is that supposed to scare us or something?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Meg replied, feigning innocence. “I guess not. I guess not if you like your intestines. This particular vampire has very sophisticated tastes.”

“He’s learned to enjoy the fine, exquisite taste of demon blood,” Crowley added, a satisfied grin crossing his face as it seemed the demons still didn’t seem impressed. “Observe.”

Crowley snapped a finger, and the sickly creature suddenly leaped up onto the table and skittered across the plates of food bound for the demon who had bothered to complain. A large, bulky man, the demon stared at the vampire.

For a moment, Nosferatu and the demon stared at each other as if trying to figure one another out. Then, at almost lightning speeds, the creature launched itself at the demon’s face. He latched his whole mouth onto the demon’s head, clamping down deep. The demon screamed and flailed about, trying to peel the creature off. But the flailing about only seemed to excite Nosferatu as his breathing quickened while blood dripped down the man’s face.

As the other demons watched with alarm, a sickeningly audible cracking was heard as the creature tore into the man’s skull, lapping eagerly at the blood and brain matter that oozed out. The flailing stopped, and the demon slumped into its seat as Nosferatu began to devour him, both demon and vessel. 

As the demon tried to exit the body in a cloud of smoke, Nosferatu simply inhaled the smoke and continued his gruesome meal. Brain and bone splattered all over the table and on the other demons, all who watched, horror-struck and too afraid to move.

Nosferatu dug his clawed fingers through the flesh of the chest, burrowing inside the chest cavity, shoving aside bone and tissue as he went straight for the heart. 

As Nosferatu enjoyed his own thanksgiving, Crowley and Meg both smiled contently. “Look how happy he is, Darling,” Crowley commented. “He’s having the time of his life.”

“He’s perfect,” Meg replied before turning to the table full of horrified demons. “Now then. Shall we get back to dinner? Who's ready for dessert?”

No one spoke at first, but gradually, the demons hesitantly, began to return to their meals, trying to ignore the carnage going on at their table. And finally, the king and queen were able to sit down to their Thanksgiving feast with their adopted pet and all their minions.


	4. Rare-pair round 22: Dean and Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jason Voorhees. Dean and Jo go camping and a harmless romp in the hay attracts Jason's attention.

Dean stoked the fire a bit and handed Jo a roasted marshmallow. “Happy birthday, 23rd birthday, Jo,” he said with a smile as the two of them sat perched on their sleeping bag. “You can drink now. And I came prepared.” 

“Uh I think I could do that legally two years ago, Dean,” Jo pointed out as she raised a brow. “And you think I didn’t before anyway?” Jo reached into her bag and produced a bottle of bourbon. “Please, Dean, like I haven’t had a few sips of the good stuff before.”

Dean smirked. “And here I thought you were some young, innocent young girl,” he teased as he watched her squeeze the marshmallow in between her chocolate and graham cracker. “I suppose if you really were, you wouldn’t be out here camping by yourself with someone like me. I might be a bad influence on you.”

“My mother certainly thinks you are,” Jo replied as she bit into the smores and then took a long swig straight from the bottle. “She probably wouldn’t have gone out of town if she knew you were coming.”

“Hey easy on the sauce,” Dean reached for the bottle, but got his hand swatted away for his troubles. “You aren’t going to drink that entire bottle by yourself.”

Jo shrugged. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t,” she suggested. She turned her attention to the fire, reflecting in the soft glow and the crackling sounds. Just beyond it, the forest was full of the sounds of the night. Owls, crickets, frogs, they all played their enchanting chorus that put her at ease.

“This really isn’t so bad,” she said softly as she finally relinquished control of the alcohol to Dean, who took a long swig of it himself before handing it back to her. “Out here in the woods.”

“Yeah too bad most people don’t realize what’s really out there,” Dean pointed out. “If they did, they’d probably never go hunting again.”

“Unless of course, they come prepared,” Jo retorted glancing over at the arsenal of knives, guns, and daggers laying in a neat pile near the fire. She glanced at Dean knowingly. “Although I suppose it helps to have been brought up into the life.”

“Yeah it does,” Dean agreed as he looked hard at her as if studying her expression. She smirked slightly as she noticed his eyes locked on her.

“What?” she wanted to know. “What’s that look mean?”

“Just wondering,” Dean kept looking, his voice soft and melancholy. “Do you ever just wish you could be a normal girl? You know, go to college, attend frat parties, get a job, the whole apple pie life?”

“No,” Jo said quickly, though she could feel that slight lingering longing deep inside that she couldn’t quite deny. “I was never that girl, and you were never that guy.”

“No I guess not,” Dean said with a deflated sigh. “But sometimes I wonder if Sam has the right idea, you know? Going to college, trying to get as far away from the life as possible.”

“You were furious at him,” Jo pointed out, surprised to hear Dean admit that. She’d known Dean Winchester for some time now, and in all that time, all she’d ever known was that hunter who sauntered into town now and then with his sleek black impala, his cool leather jacket, and a desire for the next hunt. Jo had always wondered what it would be like, her riding shotgun in that impala, the two of them on the lonely road together, their arsenal in the trunk, going where they were needed, no family telling them it was wrong, telling them ‘ _ get out of the life while you still can’ _ over and over.

“Yeah, I was,” Dean admitted. “But that don’t mean I don’t understand. You went to college once, didn’t you?”

“Yeah and my mother was furious when I majored in criminal justice,” Jo said with a smirk. “I was always going to be in the life, Dean. For my father, sure. To be closer to him, sure. But also, for myself. To make a difference. After all, isn’t that what you and Sam do? Make a difference?”

“Yeah well, the pay sucks,” Dean chuckled. “And no one thanks you for saving them. Mostly you get laughed at; you have to sneak around, evade the law, and live a life alone because you can’t risk getting close to someone. Or they might find out what you really do for a living.”

“Well I know what you do for a living,” Jo pointed out, glancing at him with a sly expression. “And you don’t see me running for the hills, do you?”

“Haven’t figured that one out yet,” Dean admitted before brushing a hand to her cheek. The simple touch made her blush slightly, the heat rising into her cheeks. 

Encouraged by the color in her cheeks and the soft smile that lit up her whole face, Dean leaned in and gently kissed her. Jo closed her eyes, savoring the feeling, the sensation of his lips against hers. She leaned up and into his touch, bending her neck to kiss him deeper. 

Her lips parted as did his and she was sure there was some kind of electric fuse between them because the spark between them was undeniable. 

Dean pulled back but kept his hand on her chin as he gazed deeply into her eyes. “You know if you aren’t careful, I might just have to fall in love with you, Joanna Beth Harvelle,” he murmured, his green eyes glistening in the firelight. “We should be careful about that.”

“Careful is overrated,” Jo retorted. With that, she leaned in and kissed him again. She felt the heat rise within her again and wondered if the bourbon may have something to do with it, but she was too preoccupied with the feelings and the moment to really be concerned. She kissed, her kisses beginning to trail down his chin and along his neck. 

“Jo-” Dean protested feebly but was quickly waved off.

“Shh,” Jo ordered firmly. “Shut up,  _ Dean Winchester _ .” She emphasized his name as she kissed it into his flesh. He inhaled as she began to tease at the fabric of his shirt and she felt satisfied that he had given up any further protests.

She felt his hand slither under her blouse and up the soft flesh of her torso, sending shivers of sensation through her body as it went. She clamped down on her lip as his fingers began to fiddle with her bra. She raised her hands up so he could pull her complete upper ensemble, bra and all, up and over her head, tossing the pile of clothes to the side.

Her upper body exposed before him, Jo maneuvered to straddle Dean across the lap, facing him as she looked down into his eyes and saw the desire she wanted to see in them. “Parties just getting started,” Jo said with a coy raise of her brow as she sat on top of him, hands braced against his shoulders. Swiftly, she pulled his shirt off as he kissed her torso, his kisses moving up and teasing her breasts.

“Shit…” she murmured as she wasn’t quite prepared for the feeling of him kissing her there. She inhaled, a soft moan escaping her lips. She buried a hand in his hair as he teased her nipple with his tongue. 

As she relished the sensation, she was vaguely aware of him lowering her down onto the sleeping bag. His lips never moved from her breasts as he skillfully pulled at her jeans until they and her panties came off.

Jo felt blissfully out of control as Dean kissed and touched every sensitive part of her body. She let out an involuntary yelp as she felt his fingers slip into her. She arched her back, curling her toes as his fingers moved in and out. 

“Dean…” she murmured passionately as she clawed at him, hands running down his back.

“It’s not too much for you is it?” he teased with a chuckle, knowing full well that she was feeling nothing but blissful pleasure.

“F-fuck… you…” she stammered out, her breath quickening. And then she felt his weight move onto her as he rose up above her, entering her fully.

The feeling of him inside of her, his movements, slow and gentle at first, drove her over the edge and she cried out in pure ecstasy as she moved in rhythm with him. Her lips tingled a little as the intense release washed over her. And then again as his pace quickened. She gripped him hard, clawing at him greedily.

With her third intense climax, he released as well, grunting softly before slowing then collapsing down beside her, panting for breath.

“Damn,” he mumbled breathlessly as they lay there on the sleeping bag together, both catching their breath as they stared up at the stars.

“You’re telling me,” Jo agreed with a smirk. “That was-”

She was cut off suddenly when she heard the loud crack of a branch coming from somewhere in the forest. Instantly they both shot up, looking around. Jo hadn’t considered the possibility of animals out in the woods, and this wouldn’t be a good time. 

Or even worse, the possibility that her mother may have managed to track them down. They both met each other’s alarmed glances as the bushes swayed as something seem to be drawing near.

They weren’t expecting what emerged from the trees. The masked figure holding a chainsaw made right for the two naked figures sitting in front of the campfire.

“Ahh no!” Dean exclaimed as they both dove for their weapons. “This can’t be real!” Oh, but it was real, this was no illusion. Jason Voorhees was indeed barreling out of the woods, making a b-line straight for them.


	5. The Meaning of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Creature of the black lagoon. Pairing: Castiel/Hannah
> 
> Castiel and Hannah settle in to watch a classic horror movie.

Hannah smiled as she and Castiel watched Jack carve his pumpkin. She had enjoyed the day they had had at the pumpkin patch helping him pick out the perfect pumpkin to take home with him. 

It had been amazing helping Jack to explore these fun-filled human rituals. It was all new to them as well. Castiel had learned about Halloween from Sam and Dean, he’s explained it to Hannah, and they both decided to introduce the tradition to Jack. The Nephilim was beyond thrilled and Hannah, and Castiel was happy to shower him in all the activities that came with the holiday.

“Don’t forget to save the pumpkin guts,” Castiel was telling Jack as the Nephilim eagerly scooped up pumpkin guts and seeds out of his pumpkin. Jack glanced up when Castiel spoke.

“What for?” he asked, cocking his head slightly. He paused his scooping for a moment.

“Because we can save them for soup,” Hannah responded. “Or maybe pumpkin pie. There’s a lot we can do with them.”

“Can I help?” Jack asked eagerly. “Make things? Dean likes pie, and I like to cook.”

“Sure,” Castiel agreed. “And yes he does, he’ll appreciate it.”

Hannah leaned back on the couch as Castiel put an arm around her and she leaned into him. They watched the happy Nephilim carve his pumpkin into a scary face. “Dean lent us a movie to watch after Jack goes to bed,” Castiel told Hannah as Jack sat in the center of the room, pouring over the newspaper draped coffee table where he was going to work on his pumpkin. “It’s supposed to be frightening, but he said it’s part of the tradition,” he shrugged looking at her. “It’s called  _ Creature from the Black Lagoon _ .”

Hannah nodded. She wasn’t sure what the point of being frightened intentionally might be, perhaps it was just one other thing about humans that she didn’t quite understand. But she was willing to participate; she had to admit, she had gotten caught up in the festivities. It had been hard not to, Jack’s enthusiasm was contagious. He may appear to be a teenage boy, and as a Nephilim, he was smarter than any human, but Hannah had to keep reminding herself that he was, in fact, only a year old and the whole world was still so new to him.

Jack finished his Jack O Lantern, and they put a candle inside, and the Nephilim laughed happily at the result. Afterward, Jack went to bed, excited about the prospect of getting a costume and going trick or treating tomorrow.

Once the Nephilim was asleep, Hannah curled up on the couch with Castiel and a mug of hot chocolate. Castiel turned on the movie. Hannah gasped as the creature came out and murdered the campers on the expedition.

Castiel smiled knowingly as he pulled her close to him. “It’s okay,” he assured her, thinking she was getting scared. As the movie wore on, Hannah and Castiel both regarded it with interest. “Some of these humans in this movie are not very intelligent,” Hannah pointed out. “Don’t they see that the creature is stalking them?”

“Perhaps they would if they were more observant,” Castiel surmised. “I do not understand why the woman in the movie does not contribute. All she does is scream and get captured.”

“She appears to be too frail to contribute,” Hannah agreed. “Perhaps she is ill.” Hannah clearly did not understand the whole concept of 1950s gender roles that seemed to be portrayed in the film. It was a strange concept to her, after all, gender wasn’t necessarily a permanent thing among angels, and she never expected to be regarded as being weaker than other angels simply because she had chosen to take a female vessel.

“We will be sure to teach Jack properly,” Castiel told her. “That these films are not correct as far as gender is concerned.”

The monster attacked and killed the next victim, and Hannah gasped and covered her face in Castiel’s shoulder.

When the movie was over, Castiel looked at Hannah. “We won’t show this movie to Jack,” he said. “I don’t want him frightened.”

Hannah nodded. It was very important to her that Jack was appropriately guided. After all, she had only entered his life very recently, when she and Castiel started living together, and Jack had been weary of her at first, but she and Castiel agreed to care for the Nephilim together, along with the Winchesters and she had accepted the role of being the Nephilim’s mother figure very seriously. 

Later that night, Hannah sighed blissfully. “Castiel…” she whispered his name into the darkness as they made love. She sunk her head into the pillow, arching her back as he moved on top of her at a steady rhythm, bringing them both to blissful, euphoric release.

Castiel rolled off of her and Hannah moved to lay down on his shoulder, as he pulled her tightly into his arms. They lay there in silence for awhile, both savoring the quiet darkness. Soft moonlight reflected in through the window, bathing them in its serene white glow. 

“I am very content,” Castiel spoke into the darkness. “In the many years that I have been on Earth, I don’t think I have ever reached this level of contentedness. I have you, I have Jack, I have Sam and Dean, and they are both happy for once. It’s been hard; we’ve all been through so much. I thought I lost them many times; I thought I lost you once.”

Hannah lay there listening to him, thinking about how she’d returned from the empty so suddenly. “I am content too,” she replied. “I never thought leaving heaven would bring me such happiness. But I love you, and I love Jack and… well…”

He glanced at her, raising a brow. “What is it, Hannah?” he wanted to know.

“Well… lately, I have been thinking. What if we tried to have a child of our own?” She waited nervously for his answer.

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” Castiel replied. “I’ve never heard of two angels producing a child together.”

Hannah sighed. She’d never heard of it either, and she didn’t know what the consequences might be. She felt him squeeze her for a moment.

“We’ll look into it,” he promised. “If it’s possible… I’d love to do this with you.”

“Do you think Jack will approve?” It was essential to Hannah that Jack be okay with it. She didn’t want him to think he was being replaced. She was confident that she would love Jack the same no matter what.

“I think he will,” Castiel replied. Hannah smiled, feeling excited about the future of their little family.

Neither Castiel, Hannah, or the sleeping Nephilim in the room next to them were even aware of the creature dragging itself out of the nearby lake, making its way through town. They had no idea that the creature of the black lagoon was real and was, in fact, stalking through the city, craving human- and angel- flesh.


	6. Thanksgiving in Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November Rare-pair challenge prompt: French Silk Pie. Sam and Eileen enjoy cooking together as they anticipate Dean's arrival in their home in Ireland. Of course, cooking together is bound to result in someone's face in a pillow later on.

Eileen walked into her small cottage kitchen with her arms full of grocery bags. Setting the bags on the counter, she started unloading each item, thinking about what she would need. She sensed another presence in the room and wasn’t at all surprised when a pair of strong arms suddenly snaked across her slightly swollen belly, pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

“Hello, Sam,” she said as she turned around in his arms and came face to face with his gleaming hazel eyes, long locks, and pleasant smile. “Did you get the flour?”

 

“Of course,” Sam replied, kissing her on the mouth as she settled into his arms. “I got a little extra, just in case. Are you sure we have everything we need?”

 

“Don’t worry,” Eileen replied with a smile. She raised her hands to sign as she spoke, happy when Sam followed her cue. He’d gotten pretty good at sign language throughout their relationship, and she had even taught him a few hunters lingo signs. “Our first Thanksgiving in Ireland is going to be perfect. When does Dean’s flight come in, by the way?”

 

“In a few hours,” Sam replied. “I hope the traffic into Limerick won’t be too bad. It’s not like Thanksgiving is a big thing around here.”

 

“No,” Eileen confirmed. “But it will be in our house.” Eileen smiled as Sam’s eyes traveled down to her belly, lingering on the small bulge only slightly visible through her sweater. “Does he know about this?” she gestured to her belly.

 

“No,” Sam admitted. “I’ve been figuring out how to tell him. I don’t know how he’ll take it. Dean’s always been wary of the whole family thing considering the life we had growing up. And you know, there’s the hunting.”

 

“Well there have been hunters who have raised families,” Eileen pointed out, signing pointedly before turning to look through her groceries. Sure this baby had been a surprise, neither of them had been planning for it, and Dean was already disgruntled at them for getting a place in Ireland and forcing him to face the dreaded airport to see them. Eileen is surprised he hadn’t tried to drive the impala across the Atlantic ocean.

 

It wasn’t as if they lived in Ireland permanently. They still spend half the year in the states, living out of the bunker, but when Eileen received news that her grandfather’s farm outside her hometown was for sale, there was no way she wasn’t going to jump on the chance. 

 

“I have a good way of easing Dean into the idea of us living here,” Sam signed when she turned back to look at him as she busied herself with pulling out the appropriate pots and pans. “By making sure this Thanksgiving is incredible. Especially the pie part.”

 

“Well, let's see,” Eileen went over all the dishes in her head. “We have the goose in the oven already.” She smirked as Sam inhaled the aroma wafting out from the oven. Sam thought it would be funny to mess with Dean by adding small touches of Ireland to the Thanksgiving feast Dean was no doubt expecting. A goose instead of a turkey. Blood sausage. Roasted Brussel sprouts and parsnips. 

 

“What about the pies?” Sam asked with concern. “That’s pretty important. We can’t skimp on the pies.”

 

Eileen only rolled her eyes at that, though she gave him an amused smirk. “How does French silk pie sound?” she asked. “Satin silk pie to be exact.”

 

Sam gave her a blank stare which told her he’d never heard of this particular pie before. She smiled as she lined up all the ingredients for him. “Its like chocolate pudding pie but a little more complex. It’s made with dark chocolate. Think he’d like that?”

 

“Dean likes anything pie related,” Sam replied as Eileen pulled up the recipe on her phone and handed it to him and watching him get to work on mixing the ingredients together. Eileen watched him fondly for a while. She enjoyed cooking together with Sam. The two planned their meals together, and Eileen enjoyed introducing him to the dishes of Europe that he wasn’t used to in the states. 

 

She could hardly anticipate what came next. Or she probably should have, this ritual of cooking together usually involved some after cooking romance, but not long after the final touches were made on Thanksgiving dinner, Eileen found herself with her face buried in a pillow, moaning and whimpering in pleasure as Sam ground into her from behind.

 

He gripped her hips hard as she rocked back and forth with a desperate ferocity that she was sure would cause sparks if that were possible. Shouting out a few curse words as she was overcome with the tantalizing pleasure as she felt him grip her hips, squeezing them hard as he brought her to climax one more time before releasing as well.

 

“Oh shit, Sam…” Eileen gasped as she rolled onto her back, panting for air, her naked body heaving and glistening with the heat of passion. Sam only responded with a chuckle as he leaned forward and kissed her belly, pressing a hand to her skin as he gazed across her flushed body at her.

 

“I should get ready to head to the airport,” he suggested as he pressed a kiss into her skin. “Will you two be fine while I’m gone?”

 

“We’ll try to manage,” Eileen responded, squirming a little as a lock of Sam’s hair tickled her sensitive skin.

 

Eileen watched the love of her life get dressed and head out the bedroom door. She heard the front door close moments later. Not bothering to get dressed just yet, she meandered out of the bedroom, goosebumps erupting on her skin as she moved through the house, flipping on the heater as she passed the thermostat.

 

She came into the kitchen, smiling at the feast they had put together. Of course, there was still plenty to do, and Sam would be back before it was completed, but Eileen had to admire the french silk pie sitting on the counter, waiting eagerly for Dean to arrive. She checked the turkey before heading back to the room to change, making sure to wear something baggy to hide her belly. She didn’t want it to be the first thing Dean noticed when he got there.

 

Eileen Leahy was eager to show the Winchesters how the Irish celebrated the holidays.


	7. November Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hazelnut pie. Pairing: Castiel/Hannah Summary: Castiel takes Hannah and Jack to a special place to celebrate Thanksgiving and to ask them both a very important question.

Hazelnut forest

 

“Where are we going?” Jack asked from the back seat as Castiel’s truck meandered up the windy mountain road towards its unknown destination. The brilliantly vibrant colors of the autumn leaves made this scenic route to their destination particularly picturesque.

 

“It is a surprise,” Castiel explained as he kept his eyes fixed on the road, risking only a moment to glance at Hannah in the passenger seat as she seemed fixated on the idyllic setting around them. “But don’t worry, Jack we are nearly there.” Castiel was eager for his newfound family to see his surprise. Dean had been the one to put him up to it, saying that the young Nephilim would love a trip to the mountains for the season. The older Winchester also promised that he and Sam would join them as soon as they got back from their hunt.

 

“Sam Winchester did not seem as enthusiastic for this idea as Dean did,” Hannah pointed out as she gazed in wonder at the forest that engulfed both sides of the road.

 

“Well Sam has never been enthusiastic about the holidays,” Castiel explained as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands. “But I think once they join us, they will enjoy it.”

 

It had taken more than 24 hours to get to this remote part of Northern New York state from the bunker, but the journey had not been wasted. Castiel had enjoyed the time he had been able to spend with Hannah and Jack. He would never have thought it possible for an angel like him to have found a family to love, but he had, and it was all very new to him. He knew that Jack really wasn’t his son, though he often wished it, and he and Hannah had only been together as a couple for a few months. It had taken a long time after she had returned from the empty for him to come to the realization that they were meant to be together. Emotions weren’t natural for him to adapt to and although he had felt something for her, even back when they had first met after the fall, he had never permitted himself to explore those feelings until now.

 

And even now, there was this nagging doubt whenever he looked at Hannah. This feeling that they were doing something forbidden. Something heaven wouldn’t approve of. They were soldiers after all, and love was a human thing. It wasn’t meant for angels. 

 

But he wanted it. More than anything, he wanted it. He’d learned to embrace emotions in his time down here. His fondness and love for the Winchesters could not be denied. But what he felt for Jack, and Hannah, it was different than anything he had ever felt before. It was the feeling he got when he looked at Hannah. Just looked at her. She was beautiful. Why hadn’t he noticed how beautiful she was before? And it wasn’t just her human vessel with her dark hair which hung in wavy tresses passed her shoulder blades or the thick strands that hid her forehead. Nor was it those piercing blue eyes. It was her inner glow. Her beautiful cream colored wings with the golden yellow tips. The blue light of angelic energy that surrounded her. And it was also her inner being. Her wonder at this world, a kind of wonder he had once had when he first got here. The way she gazed around at the forests around her in awe.

When they had made love for the first time, it wasn’t just sexual intercourse; it was wonderous. It wasn’t that primal pleasure that Dean had often encouraged him to partake in, it wasn’t the strange mating rituals he’d observed watching Dean’s porn collection. This was something different. It was passionate, sensual, and electrifying. He’d never touched or been touched like that, and it was then that he’d realized how deeply he had fallen in love with her. He didn’t need to be human to understand that.

 

And then, there was Jack, of course. It had taken Hannah a while to get used to Lucifer’s Nephilim, but the boy had taken an instant liking to her, and she couldn’t resist. The two had been inseparable since. The angel who had fallen to Earth during one of Heaven’s most terrifying catastrophe, who had undergone such intense trauma as a result, who had died and somehow come back, and the Nephilim who was supposed to be Lucifer’s spawn, his ultimate revenge against heaven and earth, but had in reality become Castiel’s most precious inheritance- these two had truly become the two beings that Castiel would gladly give up his life for.

 

A realization that they had arrived at their destination brought Castiel out of his inner musings as he approached the toll gate. Paying the appropriate currency, he maneuvered the truck through and, after a few twists and turns, they arrived at a tiny cabin nestled a thick copse of birch trees.

 

Castiel parked the truck and turned in his seat to look at Jack. “We have arrived,” he announced. Jack responded by opening the door and dropping swiftly out of the truck as he gazed around at the towering trees. As Castiel joined him, and Hannah made her way around the front of the truck, the Nephilim eyed the little wooden cabin as he walked, piles of fallen leaves crunching under his feet.

 

Castiel inhaled the thick scent of birch, oak, and pine as he draped an arm around Hannah’s shoulders and moved to get some supplies out of the truck. 

 

“Are we going to live here?” Jack asked curiously as Castiel handed him his duffel bag. “It's amazing. I never imagined that there were this many trees!”

 

“For a while,” Castiel replied. “Just until after the New Year. There are a number of seasonal festivities that humans in this part of the world observe and I thought it would be appropriate for your first holiday season to take place in a natural setting like this.”

 

“Smell the air, Castiel,” Hannah murmured as she huddled under his shoulder for warmth. “I can never quite get over how many wonders Earth holds, wonders which were formed long before humans ever walked on this world. And here, aside from this cabin and your truck, it is as if humans don’t even exist.”

 

Castiel glanced at her with a smile. Hannah had been less enthusiastic about humanity and more eager to explore the natural world. In the bunker, she would spend hours and hours just sitting or standing in the sea of prairie grass that surrounded the bunker. Although she had gotten used to certain aspects of humanity, it was apparent that it was the Earth itself that had really caught her eye.

 

After a quick look at the cabin interior- not too fancy, just a rustic cabin with a cozy fireplace; the perfect forest getaway for him and his family to enjoy- Castiel led them back out into the forest.

 

“We are to gather some things,” Castiel explained as he handed them both baskets and held one of his own. He glanced at Jack, as the Nephilim was now dressed in a thick jacket, gloves, and a beanie covering his straw hair. Castiel insisted that Jack would be warm in these chilling temperatures. “The first festivity of the season will be Thanksgiving. I will go into town later and get supplies, but for now, we must rely on the forest, as humans once had to. According to my research, the appropriate things to forage for are hazelnuts. There are also berries and certain types of mushrooms, but hazelnuts are essential.”

 

“Why are they essential?” Hannah asked as the three of them moved through the forest, the trees surrounding them. 

 

“Because we will be preparing a feast,” Castiel explained. “Dean gave me clear instructions on what we must prepare for their arrival. A large turkey, potatoes cooked in a variety of methods, yams, corn, buns, and most importantly, a large assortment of pies. I went on google, and I chose hazelnut pie to be the cornerstone of the pie assortment.”

 

Hannah seemed to mull this over in her mind as Jack caught sight of the hazelnut trees and hurried towards them. Castiel walked behind him, gripping Hannah’s hand in his as they strolled through the forest together.

 

“I see,” Hannah murmured. “But the Winchesters cannot possibly consume that much food,” she said. “It seems overly gluttonous.”

 

“I believe gluttony and consumerism are both key components of these festivities,” Castiel replied. “At least that is the point Sam seemed to make, although Dean didn’t seem to think that those are necessarily negative things.”

 

“I am not sure which one is correct at this point,” Hannah admitted. “But this location is wonderous. I don’t think I want to leave it. Everything about it. It’s seclusion, its tranquility; I love it. It’s perfect, Castiel.” She smiled as she turned to look at him. 

 

Castiel met her eyes and cleared his throat nervously as he realized the real reason he’d brought them here needed to be revealed. Although he kept a watchful eye on Jack as the Nephilim happily plucked hazelnuts from the trees, Castiel focused solely on Hannah.

 

“Have I said something wrong?” Hannah asked hesitantly, frowning as she noticed his lingering gaze. 

 

“No,” he assured her. “It is just… I have brought you here, hoping that you will react positively when I make an important request of you.”

 

Hannah cocked her head to one side, looking confused as she stared at him. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

 

“I wanted to ask if you would consider becoming my partner in matrimony,” Castiel began. “I… know that we are angels and that you may consider returning to heaven if needed but… matrimony will require us to remain together- for a very long time. Forever, if it goes the way it is intended.”

 

“Matrimony?” Hannah repeated. Castiel knew she wasn’t going to understand. It wasn’t something angels did, after all. They served heaven; they did not usually make commitments like this to each other. What he was asking was a lot, he knew. He was the fallen angel, the angel who had rebelled and had chosen to reside on Earth instead of heaven. He had defied heaven on many occasions, and he had made more than his fair share of enemies. And now, he was asking her to join him in that rebellion, to be at his side, to share in his life here on Earth.

 

“I… I know it is a lot to ask,” Castiel stammered, becoming more nervous. “Especially considering I am not heaven’s most favored angel… and your association with me would make you unfavored as well. You may say no if you wish and-”

 

“Yes,” she said firmly, cutting him off. “Yes, Castiel.”

 

“Be certain you understand what matrimony entails,” Castiel wanted to make sure she understood what she was saying yes to. “It means we will be partners. Forever. Forever is a long time for an angel and-”

 

Again she cut him off, this time by moving into his arms and pressing her lips to his. He exhaled, relaxing into the kiss as their lips connected. She broke the kiss after a time, only to gaze lovingly into his eyes, a resolute look on her face. “I know what it means,” she assured him. “And I agree. I want to be where you are, Castiel. You and Jack…” she paused, an even more finite glint in her eyes. “Even if that means I must defy heaven. I want to marry you, Castiel.”

 

Castiel let out a breath then, smiling widely. “It is customary for me to give you this,” he said, reaching into his pocket and handing her a small box. Curiously, and as Jack returned, his basket full of hazelnuts, Hannah opened the box to see the sparkling ring inside.

 

“What is the band of gold for?” Jack asked as he and Hannah both looked it over.

 

“It is a symbol of matrimony, Jack,” Hannah explained, lowering her arms so he could get a better look. “It’s beautiful…” 

 

“I’m afraid I enlisted Sam and Dean’s help in selecting it,” Castiel explained coyly as he watched the two of them as they admired the ring. “I wasn’t quite sure how to properly propose.”

 

“Are you going to ask me to marry you too?” Jack asked hopefully. “So we can be a family?” Hannah smiled at the Nephilim's misinterpretation of the situation as she glanced at Castiel.

 

“Well, I looked into that as well,” Castiel explained. He had prepared for this whole situation, and he glanced at Hannah a little nervous again. “And… Hannah, if you agree to this, I would like us to adopt Jack. That is if you want, Jack.”

 

“What does that mean?” Jack asked, squinting in confusion. 

 

“It means we will be your parents,” Castiel explained. “Not biologically, of course. We wouldn’t replace your mother and, well…”

 

Jack nodded, understanding. “And my father is Satan…” he finished. “I understand. And I want this.” he glanced, hopeful at Hannah.

 

“I do too,” she agreed, and Castiel felt instant relief. He happily pulled his new family into his arms, hugging them both tight.

 

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go inside and make hazelnut pie. Together as a family.” 

  
  



	8. Castiel's Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Rare-ship round 24. Prompt: Massage oils. Hannah shows Castiel what happiness feels like.

“Are you feeling better now?” Castiel asked as Hannah relaxed in the bathtub, the steam coming off the water she was submerged in. She opened her eyes, tilting her head slightly to look at him. She nodded.

 

“Yes,” she said softly. He smiled feeling relieved. Having to carry her in after she’d fallen into a frozen lake, and hurrying to warm her had him shaken. But everything would be okay now. He moved to stand up, but she reached out a hand to stop him. “Where are you going?” she asked.

 

“I thought you would want privacy in here,” he replied. He blushed slightly at the fact that he had had to undress her because she had been too cold to do anything except shiver. Now she was lying naked in a tub in front of him and with the danger past, he was now more aware of that fact than before.

 

“I’d like you to stay,” she insisted, gazing up at him with wide soulful eyes. “If… that’s considered appropriate.”

 

Castiel shrugged as he settled down on the carpet beside the bathtub. “Well I’m not sure how appropriate it is,” he admitted. “But I often find myself baffled by the things humans find appropriate and the things that they don’t.”

 

“Humans are strange, frail things,” Hannah commented as she held her arms out in front of her, looking them over as her skin glistened with moisture. “The sensations my vessel’s body gave me when I fell into the lake, how quickly I began to lose control of my own motor functions. And now, the hot water feels soothing.”

 

“Does it?” Castiel glanced at her. He watched as she seemed to observe the motions of her own body as if exploring all of its functions for the first time. “I suppose I felt the same when I first took a human vessel.”

 

Her eyes roamed over the surface of the water and fell on a basket of bath supplies resting on the far edge of the tub. “What are those?” she wanted to know, glancing at Castiel for an explanation.

 

He grabbed the basket and sorted through it. “I believe they are meant to enhance the bathing experience,” he explained as he examined each bottle. “Many of these liquids and creams have a pleasing scent to them.” He pulled one out that he found particularly curious. “This one is a massage oil; it is rubbed into your skin to promote relaxation and tranquility. It is scented with roses and vanilla.” He handed the bottle to her, and she popped the lid, sniffing it curiously.

 

“I like this aroma,” she said, handing it back to him. “How do I use it?”

 

“Here, let me show you,” Castiel offered. He perched himself on the edge of the tub and slipped a hand into the water to grab her leg, gently guiding it out so that her foot rested on his lap. She watched him intently as he poured some of the oil onto his hand and began massaging her foot.

 

She let out a sigh as she leaned back, closing her eyes. The look of pure bliss on her face encouraged Castiel as he massaged her foot deeply, rubbing every inch of it with both hands.

 

“I like this,” she murmured softly as she breathed out, savoring the feeling. “This feeling…”

 

Castiel found himself caught up in the motion, the feeling of her leg in his lap, holding her like this, it was a very new feeling for him too. For a moment, the room seemed to fade away, and he focused solely on the way her skin felt, the soft scent of the oil, the sounds of the water splashing gently whenever she moved. 

 

Lost in the moment, Castiel closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to the top of her foot. The action prompted an immediate reaction from Hannah and when she withdrew her leg from his lap, he glanced at her, worried he had upset her, but instead, she sat up, the water sloshing as she moved closer to him until she was sitting in front of him, her skin wet as she met his gaze, her eyes big and sensual.

 

“I think I would like to explore these… sensations further,” she said, her voice low and alluring. He didn’t say anything at first, just stared at her face, committing every molecule to memory as he brushed a strand of wet hair from her eyes, the movement prompting her to lean into him further. 

 

He pressed his lips to hers softly, tenderly as he held a hand to her face. The feeling of electricity through his body as their lips met had him hypnotized. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the kiss.

 

He pushed away from her if only to hold her face in both of his hands and stared intensely into her eyes as the feelings circulated through his body. He felt hot, turbulent, the look of desire in her eyes beckoning him. “Do you want this?” he asked her, it was necessary to him that she understood and accepted where this would lead. She nodded without hesitation.

 

“I’ve never… had these sensations before,” she said softly. “And… I think…” she seemed to consider her answer. “I think I love you, Castiel.”

 

“You think?” he asked in a teasing tone before kissing her again, deeper, with a passion he never knew he possessed. She matched his intensity, her breath on his mouth causing ripples of electricity through him.

 

After a moment, he got to his feet. “Dry off and come join me,” he insisted. “I have an idea.” She nodded, her eyes following him with curiosity as he stood and hurried out of the bathroom.

The main room of their little cabin was cozy. There was a fireplace and a large queen sized bed, and while the wind howled outside and the snow piled up in the windows, the temperature inside was warm and pleasant. Castiel got to work, placing the candles in strategic places before dimming the lights and getting undressed. He put on his blue bathrobe, and he set his phone to emit pleasant piano music. Everything seemed perfect.

 

Of course, he had a little help by consulting ‘the google,’ but he was sure he had paid attention to every detail. He made sure the crackling of the roaring fire in the fireplace added to the warmth and light of the room.

 

When Hannah finally emerged from the bathroom, she was wrapped in a towel and holding the bottle of massage oils. “Could we use more of this?” she asked before noticing the soft ambiance around her. 

 

“Yes,” he said as she moved over to him. Meeting her gaze, he pulled her against him, taking her into his arms and kissing her. She seemed to melt in his arms, her muscles instantly relaxing as the towel fell from her body.

 

Hoisting her onto the bed, he went to work with the massage oil. He made it a point to massage every inch of her body, rubbing and massaging with body hands from her feet to her legs and up and down her back and torso, taking extra care not to miss the more sensitive regions.

 

The sighs and soft whimpers that told him she was enjoying everything he did encouraged him, and when he eased himself under the blankets, she suddenly held up a hand for him to stop.

 

“Wait,” she said before sitting up and gently pressing her palms to his chest, prompting him to lay back, the back of his head sinking into the pillows as he propped himself to a slight incline. Then she eased herself onto him.

 

Castiel was met with those big cerulean eyes again as she peered down into his gaze, her hair spilling out around them. He held her to him, his hands resting gently on the base of her shoulder blades as she slowly settled into him. 

 

The angel had never felt these sorts of sensations before. They went far beyond the physical as he held Hannah’s body to him, the motions of her hips and thighs moving against his in a slow, rhythmic motion, he found himself transfixed on her eyes and hers on his. The sweet scent of rose and vanilla on her skin, the look of passionate desire and pleasure in those blue orbs, the soft gasps and moans falling from her lips, the movement of her body against his, it suddenly occurred to him that this could be his happiness.

 

“Hannah…” he murmured as he gave over complete control to her. She only responded by letting out a surprised groan as he felt her clench down around him. Quickly, he flipped her over, pressing himself deep into her body as she sunk into the pillow, her eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Castiel…” she breathed, a breath hitched in her throat as she whimpered, savoring the release of pleasure. The look of bliss on her face was enough to drive him to release as he pressed his face against the softness of her shoulder and breast. For a moment, they both seemed to phase out of time and space, the intensity of the release of pleasure clouding through their minds.

 

When the feeling had finally dissipated, and Castiel held Hannah tightly in his arms, needing to feel her close, he realized he had truly found his happiness. This angel woman- one of the few of his own kind that ever showed him kindness- was now his lover. 

 

“I love you,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her head. “Forever.”


End file.
